


Four Star Snowball

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Chi-Chi is helping Goku to hunt for the 4-star dragon ball. They end up in the middle of a winter wonderland and get distracted by a little game.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Four Star Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> From an old tumblr prompt

“There,” she said, adjusting the scarf around his neck. “Now you won’t be cold.”

Goku blinked and looked down at her with a frown. “But I wasn’t cold.”

“Don’t be silly,” Chi-Chi laughed. “It was almost like a blizzard out there. You had to be freezing.”

Though her husband still didn’t seem to agree with her statement, he shut his mouth with a hum and kept his eyes on her. Chi-Chi meanwhile turned her gaze to the window. The storm was dying down. Good. Even if he didn’t want to admit to being cold, she knew _she_ had been chilled by the snow flurries. Thankfully, his flying yellow cloud had gone over a village in the winterland mountains so they’d stopped somewhere to warm up. And the villagers had been nice enough to offer them hot drinks and appropriate clothes, especially after finding out there were newlyweds.

Gloved hands touched either of her cheeks and Chi-Chi turned her eyes back to Goku in time to catch his questioning frown. Dark eyes that were staring back at her without blinking. Holding her face in front of the villagers, making her blush. Making it hard to breathe, especially when Goku brightened up with his signature warm smile that she had come to really love.

“You don’t feel so cold anymore,” he said. “That’s good. We can go back out and search for the dragon ball then, huh?”

Oh. Right. They were only out here in the first place because of the dragon ball. Goku had one of those radars from his friend Bulma and after he had mentioned wanting to search for his grandfather’s heirloom, Chi-Chi had jumped forward at the opportunity to have an adventure with him. All of his other friends had experienced adventures with him. Well, now she was Goku’s _wife_ ; she wanted to spend her life experiencing some of that fun she had missed out on when she was young.

His eyes lit up so much just at the mention of finding his grandfather’s dragon ball. As she nodded and was shortly tugged outside, Chi-Chi smiled at his pure excitement. Silent hoping _this_ dragon ball would be the one he was searching for.

Thankfully, the snow storm _had_ subsided. Light snowflakes were still falling, but they were falling slowly in the dim light of an approaching sunset. Goku dragged her through the thick layers of snow for a few steps before he paused and pulled the radar out of his thick winter coat to check their position.

“Hm,” he muttered. “It says we’re close, but all I see is snow.”

Glancing around, Chi-Chi had to agree, bending down to scoop up a handful of snow. “It’s probably buried.”

“Oh, so we need to dig it out,” Goku said, taking a few steps away from her. “I’ll start checking over here then, since you’re already digging over there.”

Digging? Chi-Chi blinked, staring at the snow she had gathered into her gloved hands. She hadn’t really been thinking of digging through the snow. A more playful idea had crossed her mind after all.

As she rolled the snow up into a small ball, Chi-Chi glanced back toward Goku and smirked. He wasn’t paying attention at all. Completely susceptible to her plans, then. Hopefully her aim would be true.

The snowball flew through the air. Hard and fast. Landing on her unsuspecting husband’s neck. He yelped immediately at the contact and shot his head up, causing the snow to slip down underneath his coat and shirt.

Which caused him to spring to his feet and wiggle around to attempt to get away from the cold now running down his back. “Ah! H-hey! That’s cold!”

Chi-Chi laughed and quickly tossed another one. This one hit him square in the chest and he froze, wide eyes going to her. She smirked and waved.

“Sorry, Goku,” she giggled, leaning down to roll up another wad of snow. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh, I get it,” Goku mumbled. “So it’s a game?”

Instead of answering, Chi-Chi prepared to throw another missile of snow… only to be pummeled in the face by a missile from the opposing side. She screeched and fell back to sit in the snow before shaking her head and laughing. After wiping the melting snow from her eyes, she caught Goku grinning at her, a similar playful gleam in his gaze.

It was _on_.

Snowballs flew back and forth between them. Some hitting their mark. Others flying wildly. The game continued on as the sun set on the otherwise quiet winterland. Yelps and short screams and laughter amid all the flying wads of snow.

Until Chi-Chi rolled up one ball that seemed bigger and heavier than the rest. She had no problem through it, of course. She was a trained martial artist; a little weight was nothing to her. But when this one hit its mark, Goku was done playing around – and so was Chi-Chi the second she processed his very real reaction.

“Ow! _Chi-Chi_ ,” her husband whined, squatting in the snow and rubbing his head. “That one _hurt_.”

She rushed over as fast as she could, of course. “Oh! Goku, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it -”

In the fading light, the faint glow in the ground was a surprise, but as soon as she was kneeling next to Goku in the ground _her_ eyes were caught by the oddity. There shouldn’t be any sort of glow like that. How did that make any sense? Unless -

“Chi-Chi!” Goku exclaimed, reaching for the source of the glow and grinning as he held up a strange golden orb. “It’s a dragon ball! And – and it has four stars, too. It’s my grandpa’s dragon ball!”

Before she could comment on the spark of luck, Goku pulled her into a kiss. A kiss. Out here covered in snow and light bruises from the crazy, rough snowball fight. Surrounded by a glow in the darkness. Quite literally. Thankfully, he didn’t hold the kiss for too long, pulling away rather quickly; she wasn’t sure she had the breath to last long anyway, considering he’d caught her by surprise. His arms encircled her next, whispering his contained excitement.

“You found it,” Goku breathed. “Thank you.”

Chi-Chi blushed. “I – uh – I thought it was a snowball.”

Goku chuckled and sat back, holding the glowing orange ball between them. “A four star snowball. I think Grandpa would find that funny.”

With a smile, she set her hands over his, surprised to find that the dragon ball not only had a glow to it, but a warmth, as well. A warmth that permeated through Goku’s gloved hands as well as hers. She stared down at the four star heirloom and then looked up to see Goku’s face shining. A shine of happiness punctuated by the light glow of the treasure between them.

“Let’s go home, Goku,” she murmured. “We’ll put it up somewhere special in order to honor your grandfather, okay?”

The glow reflected in his eyes was all the answer she needed. She’d never seen Goku look so incredibly grateful and touched, and Chi-Chi knew she was special to have earned that gaze from him. She hoped she could earn quite a few more from him in the coming years together. And that she could give him some as well. They had their whole marriage to look forward to such moments. Hopefully, their life would be filled with happiness; hopefully, this dragon ball would bring them luck, just as it had been the luck of Goku’s search for the dragon balls that had first brought them together so many years ago.


End file.
